Secrets of Phineas Flynn and Heinz Doofenshmirtz
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: Phineas Flynn finds out the biggest secret of his life involving his friend Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but what does this one little reveal lead to? Kidnapping, drama, and suspense that's what!
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey guys, iheartphinabella05 here with another awesome story…well I hope you guys think it's awesome. Lol Just a quick warning, this story involves my belief of Doof being Phineas' biological father. Now, I am aware that the creators announced that it is untrue, but it's just what I believe. If you don't like it, then you don't have to read it. Anyways, I do not own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**, but I do own Marissa, Alyssa, Alycia, Leah and Tristan. Now without further ado, I give you the prologue! Enjoy!**

Marissa and Candace Flynn, Leah, Ferb and Tristan Fletcher, Alyssa and Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Alycia and Stacey Hirano, Jeremy Johnson, Buford Vann Storm, Baljeet Rai, the rest of the Fireside girls, Perry the Platypus, Pinky the Chihuahua, and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz surround Heinz Doofenshmirtz who is cradling in his arms a familiar young boy. Phineas Flynn lies in his arms unconscious…possibly dead. Marissa and Ferb hold each other's hand, and Leah holds each of the other's free hands. Alyssa has her arms around Isabella, and she holds her hand.

Heinz cradles the young triangular headed boy in his arms. The blood from Phineas wound stains his orange and white-ish/yellow-ish T-shirt which is also burnt and torn. Heinz trembles as he looks down at the boy, his eyes usually open and optimistic, now shut, and lifeless it seemed. His mouth was not shaped in a curve up like the optimistic smile he always wore, but it was curved down in a frown that was closed and also lifeless. His action was heroic, yet fatal. Heinz trembles fighting tears, but everyone else doesn't dare fight the tears.

"Phineas, please Phineas, you can't go Phineas. You just…," Marissa began, and her eyes started sparkling as a tear fell, "You j-j-j-j-just can't go Ph-ph-phine-phin-ph-phineas…PLEASE!"

Candace buries her head on Jeremy's shoulder as Jeremy attempts but fails to fight tears. As Candace sobs oh his shoulder, her has his arms wrapped around his girlfriend.

"Come on Phineas. You can't leave us now. Not after everything we've been through," Alyssa trembled, and soon she burst into tears as she looked at the boy and how lifeless he was. There was also a mark on his face where he had been slapped once or twice. Isabella dared not show her teary and broken face as she sobbed in Alyssa's arms.

Ferb and Tristan stood there. Soon a tear fell from one of their eyes simultaneously, and they took their handkerchiefs and wiped each other's eye. After that, they approached Phineas and they put their handkerchiefs on his wound to soak up the blood. Heinz can't fight the tears anymore, and he trembles and a single tear falls from his right eye. The tear falls on top of Phineas' cheek.

"I, I can't believe he's gone this time. How did this happen?" Marissa asked and Tristan took his spare handkerchief, and wiped her eyes, "Thanks Tristan."

Tristan nodded, and he turned his attention to Ferb. Marissa realized that her hands weren't being held anymore until Alycia and Alyssa approached and grabbed her hands. The three of them huddled and sobbed. Leah held Ferb close to her as Ferb's tears multiplied and sped up.

"I still don't understand why this happened," Marissa said bursting with tears yet again.

"He was just too caring," Alycia said, "and he paid a price for it…a price he didn't deserve."

"It should have been me," Heinz said.

"No Dad, it shouldn't have been anyone. They had no right to hurt any of you or any of us," Vanessa said.

"No, I mean, it really should have been me. They were aiming it at me, and he-he-he…" Heinz began, but he couldn't bear to say it. He cradled Phineas so close that their noses almost touched, and he sobbed now not caring if anybody sees him crying over someone other than himself.

"No, I meant how did this day go so wrong? It sure didn't start this bad," Marissa said, and everyone thought about how day started, and what all has happened in just that day.

Heinz didn't bear think of why he now cradled this young sweet little boy in his arms. He couldn't bear it because it was all his fault. Linda had warned him that Phineas wouldn't take it so well, and she was right. It's what started this whole mess. He got Phineas in this mess. It was his fault…he was to blame for what has happened to Phineas…his son.

**Me: What do you guys think? Pretty good prologue? I hope it was sad but good at the same time. In other words, I hope it brought up suspense and/or emotion. Lol anyways, please review. Thanks.**

**Alyssa: Oh my gosh, that was heartbreaking. POOR PHINEAS! He's just gotta pull through!**

**Alycia: Please Phineas!**

**Leah: After the day we've had, I don't know if that's gonna happen this time.**

**Me: way to pick up spirits sis**

**Leah: sorry**

**Me: anyways, please review**

**Alyssa: Summer belongs to you…it's not the same. Is it?**

**Alycia: no, no it's not**

**Me: anyways**

**All: Carpe Diem!...OH PHINEAS PLEASE BE OKAY!**


	2. The Start of a Normal Day

Heinz Doofenshmirtz used to be an evil scientist. That is until he met a group of kids one day when he had to go to another dimension to save it…for a second time. Since then, he's been great friends with Phineas and Ferb and their friends and family. Since then, they've done a lot together, including saving a Celebi twice, meeting and saving Latios and Latias, traveling to other dimensions and meeting so many people such as Harry Potter and his friends and sister, Timmy Turner and his friends and family, also meeting some unfriendly faces such as Other-Other Dimension him, Anti-Phineas, Volde…um You-Know- Who, Crocker, and so many others. Although, he met these kids before his apparently second time in the second dimension. He met them when he had accidentally beamed Phineas and Candace and made them switch bodies. Since then, it's been quite a summer spending time with these kids. Perry the Platypus had wonderful owners. In fact, that was why he had given up evil. Heinz wanted so badly to tell young Phineas the truth, but Linda forbade it. Linda hadn't even known that Heinz spent time with the kids. It was about time Phineas knew the truth about Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"Norm, I'm going over to the Flynn-Fletcher's place. I think it's time I tell him. He's old enough to know now," he said as he grabbed his stuff, and he left.

"Okay sir, whatever you say," Norm said as he was cooking himself eggs with the eggshells still in them.

* * *

Meanwhile young Phineas Flynn and his sister, Marissa Flynn shared the S.S Phineas. Marissa had her arms around her ten year old brother. Tristan Fletcher slept in the bed on his left. It was in the middle of Phineas and Ferb's beds. Leah Fletcher slept on Ferb's bed with her arms around Ferb. Because Marissa and Leah slept with Phineas and Ferb, Perry slept with Tristan on his bed. Tristan had his arm wrapped around the platypus, and they slept. The alarm clock read 7:00AM, and a metal hand with a glove popped out, and it poked the sleeping platypus. When he woke up, he chattered. Phineas slowly opened his eyelids, and he smiled.

"Morning guys," he said, and Marissa opened her eyelids as she also smiled.

"Morning Phineas, morning Tristan, Ferb and Leah, oh you too Perry," she said.

Leah and Ferb opened their eyelids, and Leah smiled. As they all sat up, Perry chattered again, and they all laughed.

"One of these days, we ought to build an animal translator for Perry's collar. Then we could understand him," Phineas said.

Everyone in the room laughed, and they got out of bed. The girls left the room while the boys got dressed, and the boys left the room while the girls got dressed. After breakfast, they went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning kids," their mother/step mother, Linda Flynn said, "What kind of cereal do you guys want?"

"Cookie Crisp!" they all said.

"Alright, I'll pour it out. Marissa, can you go get Candace?" Linda said, and Marissa left.

Phineas was extremely clingy to Marissa more than anyone in this and any universe. They had a bond stronger than anyone could ever break. This was proved when they encountered Anti-Phineas for a second time. Phineas followed her, and they smiled at each other.

"How did I know you would follow me?"

"Cuz' we have a huge bond, and you know me more than anyone…even more than Irving, and he's a stalker."

The two laughed, and they walked to Candace's room. Marissa knocked on the door, and Candace opened the door.

"What do you want? I'm on the phone with Jeremy," Candace said.

"Mom says breakfast is ready," Marissa said.

"Oh, okay, Jeremy, I'm gonna have to call you back," Candace said into the phone, and she hung up.

They walked down, and before Marissa could take a step down one stair, Phineas quickly jumped on her back, making them tumble down the stair. Candace laughed at her brother and sister as they landed, and yet they were still smiling. I guess they've been through worse than that, and it didn't hurt.

"You guys are funny," she said as she walked down.

Phineas still clung to Marissa's shoulders, and they looked at each other and smiled. As they got in the kitchen, everyone looked at them, and they smiled. Ever since the whole Anti-Phineas thing, Phineas has been WAY more clingy on Marissa, but not just for that reason.

"Awwwww" everyone said, and Marissa bent down to let Phineas down. Phineas jumped down, and Marissa put her hand around him as they walked to the table. They ate in silence for some odd reason. Maybe because they were all for the most part polite, and it was rude to talk with your mouthful. None of them really knew the answer to why they ate in silence.

"It's awkward that we're so quiet when we eat at the table," Phineas said breaking the silence. Everyone laughed.

After breakfast, they went to the backyard. Candace had given up busting her brothers ever since that Friday that they switched bodies. What was the point in trying to bust them if one, you weren't gonna get them busted, and two, Mom didn't bust them even if she DID see it? Therefore, she just hung out with them, and she participated in their great ideas. Not many minutes after everyone was situated under the shade of their big tree, Phineas' girlfriend, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, and her sister, Alyssa Garcia Shapiro, walked in.

"Hey Phineas, what cha' doin?" Isabella said as she walked up to Phineas, and she gave him a smooch on the cheek.

Phineas blushed, and he was grateful that he had such a pretty, nice, and adorable girlfriend. The way she found out was a bit…well unplanned exactly, but he's just glad she knows. Alyssa walked in next to Marissa as always. Minutes later, Stacey and Alycia Hirano walked in. Stacey sat next to Candace, and Alycia sat on the other side of Marissa.

"Well, I don't know. You guys wanna build the animal translator for Perry's locket?" Phineas asked.

"Nah, let's think of something else," Marissa said.

"Yeah, we can do that some other day," Leah said.

"Hmmm how about…anybody got any ideas?" Phineas asked.

Everybody thought for a bit, and they shook their heads.

"I'm thinking something simple like…how about…"

"Hey guys," Heinz Doofenshmirtz said as he walked in.

"Hey Dr. D, we're just trying to think of something to do," he said to his friend.

Heinz looked at the boy sheepishly, for young little Phineas had no idea what was coming to him.


	3. Phineas, I'm Your Father

_Heinz looked at the boy sheepishly, for young little Phineas had no idea what was coming to him._

Phineas looked up at Heinz, and he cocked his eyebrow.

"What's wrong Dr. D?" he asked him.

Heinz twiddled his feet, and he put his hands behind his back as he said, "Um…well…I…I-"

"Heinz! What are you doing here?" a new voice yelled.

Everyone turned around to see Linda standing at the door. She was holding a tray of cookies for all of their friends, but she dropped it at the sight of Heinz Doofenshmirtz at her house. Phineas was NOT ready to know. He's too young, and so are Candace and Marissa. Okay, Candace and Marissa were ready to know, but NOT Phineas.

"It's cool Mom. Dr. D is just our friend," Marissa said.

"You better not be here for what I think you're here for," Linda said as she approached Heinz ignoring Marissa's comment.

"That depends, what do you think I'm here for?"

Linda was about to say it, but she looked at her red headed son who cocked his eye brow in confusion. She sighed, and she walked up to Heinz. She whispered something in his ear.

"Oh come one Linda. I really don't think it will shock him that bad," Heinz said.

"You don't know him as well as I do Heinz."

"Oh really, well I'm the one that goes on adventures with him all the time. I'm the one that knew how to switch him and Candace back to normal. I'm the one that was with them in their adventures after they found out about Perry the Platypus' identity. I bet you don't even know half of the things he can do because you don't go on the adventures. Do you know how many adventures we've been on?"

"Wait, YOU'RE the pharmacist that the kids have been talking about? So not only did you go over our agreement of leaving the kids and I with my new husband alone, but you lied to them and said you were a pharmacist?"

"Linda, I'm not evil anymore. I put that behind me."

"I don't care. Phineas isn't old enough to know yet."

The two stood there face to face in silence. The silence was broken by the sound of somebody getting up and approaching the two.

"I'm not old enough to know what."

The two looked down to see Phineas standing right before them. His eye brows showed a sad, confused expression. He looked up innocently at the two.

"Phineas, I-"

"That's enough Heinz. He is not old enough to know."

"He has the right to know Linda."

"Someone just tell me what's going on!" Phineas yelled.

Everyone froze and looked at Phineas who was now shaking with fear and anger.

"What is going on, and what is the big deal? Why does it involve me?" he asked now calm.

"Phineas, honey, you're too young to know sweety," Linda said.

"Mom, do you know how many times Phineas had been known to conquer things he's 'too young' for?" Marissa said, "A lot."

Everyone nodded, and Linda looked at Heinz.

"You know what, fine, you want to tell him and possibly scar him? Fine, I WARNED YOU!" she said as she stormed off. She walked in the house, and she slammed the door. Everyone cringed at the sound of the slammed door.

"That seemed a bit…out of character for Mom," Candace said, and Marissa stomped on her foot for breaking the fourth wall.

"Dr. D, what's wrong with Mom? How do you know her, and why is she freaking out about me knowing something? What is it?" Phineas asked turning toward Heinz.

Heinz twiddled his feet again, and he rubbed his neck.

"Well, Phineas…I um…I…I'm…"

"What?"

"Okay I know this is going to seem a bit…cliche."

"That's okay. I've noticed we're a cliché bunch," Phineas said, and he laughed.

"Phineas, I'm your…"

"Come on, spit it out. Don't worry. I can handle it I bet."

"I'm your," Heinz began, but he didn't finish the last word because he covered it with gibberish.

"What?"

"I'm your" Heinz said again, but the gibberish was a bit more clear.

"What?"

"I'm…your father," Heinz said.

Phineas laughed at Heinz's comment.

"That's a good one Dr. D, but seriously, what's the big secret?"

Noticing Heinz not laughing at the joke, Marissa spoke up.

"Um Phineas, I don't think he's kidding," she said.

Phineas stopped laughing as he saw Heinz's face.

"You are joking right?"

Heinz shook his head.

"I am your biological father Phineas."

Phineas froze, and his eyes widened. He was going to faint.

"Y-y-y-you're my…dad?"

Heinz nodded.

"Wait," Marissa said, "that means that you're mine and Candace's dad too?"

Heinz nodded.

"Whoa, I did not see that coming," Candace said.

"No! You can't be my dad. I mean, if you were my father then…in the other dimension, my own father from another dimension and a copy of him…My own father tried to kill me."

Heinz realized what Phineas meant, and he approached the shocked boy.

"I won't hurt you Phineas. You're my son, and my friend."

"No! Stay away from me! Leave me alone! You can't be my dad!" he cried as he shook him off, and he started running toward the gate.

"PHINEAS!" Marissa called, but Phineas was out of the gate already ignoring his friends and family.

Phineas ran outside the gate, and he stopped. He was about to collapse and burst into tears. He looked back at where his backyard is, and he heard something.

"Huh?"

Soon he was silenced by a ray hitting him, and he was frozen in place, and he started floating.

DUN DUN DUN!


	4. Found Phineas

Marissa stood there worrying about Phineas. He ran off an hour ago, and there was no sign of him. Where could he have run off to? Candace checked the panic room, Ferb checked their room and the nest from when they were The Beak, Perry checked his lair, but there was no sign of him. It was like he just…disappeared. Baljeet and Buford looked around, but they couldn't find him. Heinz looked guiltily at his middle daughter knowing just how close she is to Phineas.

"I'm really sorry about this Marissa," Heinz said.

"It's alright…Dad. I'm just worried about him," Marissa said, "I'm gonna go see if I can find some clues in the direction he ran off to."

With that she was off. It didn't take long for her to find a clue, for not far from the gate, she found a piece of paper with a strand of Phineas' spiky red hair. She read the note, and she ran as quickly as she could back to the house. Amazingly, everyone was back at the house. Marissa ran in almost in tears.

"Guys! I know where Phineas is!" she cried out as she ran in.

"Where is he?" Heinz asked.

Marissa handed him the note, and he read it out loud.

"_We know your secret Heinz. Come to your building or you never see the triangular red head again._

_Signed, PP and __AEEOWHGGGCvR."_

"Whoa, who has that many initials?" Candace asked.

"Who cares about who it is! They have Phineas, and we're gonna save him!" Marissa shouted.

"I know who one of them is. Rodney, but I don't know who the other one is," Heinz said.

"Again, WHO CARES! I'm going to save my brother with or without you guys!" Marissa shouted as she ran out the gate toward Doofenshmirtz Incorporated.

**(A/n: Heinz changed the name to Doofenshmirtz Incorporated after vowing to not be evil anymore.)**

"Well, I'm going to save my son," Heinz said, and with that they were all off.

They ran to the building, and they stopped. Marissa and Heinz were the first ones to enter the building. They got to the penthouse, and Marissa stroke a heroic pose as she crashed through the door. She could hear two adult's voices talking. One was an old woman, and the other was a man with a high pitched voice.

"Do you think he's even coming?" the man asked.

"Trust me. I know evil more than you or that man, and I know that you get what you want by coming at them by what's important to them, and this kid is how we're going to do it," the old woman said.

Marissa crashed through the door, and she shouted, "NOT SO FAST YOU EVIL PEOPLE!"

Marissa stared at two elder adults. One of them was a bald man wearing a lab coat, but it looked slightly different. The other was an older looking woman wearing a very pale pink dress and she was very skinny. She had white hair, and she looked very old.

"Who is this?" the man asked.

"Rodney! I knew it was you, but who's the woman?" Heinz shouted as he ran in behind Marissa.

"Doofenshmirtz, we knew you'd come," Rodney said, and soon, Marissa and Heinz were engulfed in traps.

"What do you want Rodney?" Heinz asked annoyed, "and who is this?"

"The name, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, is Professor Poofenplots, and I want to be ruler of LOVEMUFFIN. Now, I could just ask nicely, but I thought I would be diabolical," the woman said.

"Well, you can't have LOVEMUFFIN. I may not be evil anymore, but I'm not handing it over!" Heinz yelled.

"I think you will once you find out what we've got," Poofenplots said.

"What do you have exactly," Heinz asked noticing a blue floating transparent spherical force field behind the two elders.

They moved aside to reveal an unconscious petrified Phineas floating in the middle of the spherical force field.

"Phineas!" Heinz and Marissa cried out in unison.

"Let him go!" Marissa cried out.

"Gladly, if Heinz signs LOVEMUFFIN to me," Poofenplots said.

"Fine," Heinz said, "I don't even care about it anymore. Just leave my son and children out of this."

Heinz was released from his trap, and he signed a contract. Poofenplots smiled evilly as she stared at the contract.

"Excellent," she said, "now, go find the rest of those brats. I don't want them getting in our way."

"What? You said you would release him!" Heinz shouted.

"I'm evil, I lie," Poofenplots said.

"Let my brother go now!" Marissa shouted. But she was silenced by the trap hurting her.

"Just let him go. You don't have to release us as prisoners, but let him be released, and let him be with us," Heinz said.

"Alright, fine," Poofenplots said, and Phineas was released. Phineas fell from the sphere as it disappeared. Poofenplots released Marissa from her trap, and she ran to Phineas.

"Phineas! Are you okay?" she asked as she picked up her brother.

"Wh-wh-wha-what happened?" Phineas asked.

"You must have gotten hit with some beam. The situation right now…not good," Marissa asked.

Phineas sat up, and his eyes widened at the two elders glaring evilly at the two. He looked at Heinz who was back in his trap.

"Boy I'll say," he said, and Marissa laughed. Even now, Phineas was trying to make this a funny moment.

"Oh shut up you brats, and get into your trap," Poofenplots said.

Marissa and Phineas stood up, and they started to walk to the trap, but Phineas stumbled from the force field. Marissa picked up her light headed weak brother, and she walked over to it. Soon the force field was surrounding the three of them. The only difference was that nobody was unconscious. In a few minutes, someone came bursting in.

"You let my brother, sister, and dad go!" Candace came in yelling. Ferb, Isabella, Alyssa, Alycia, Leah, Tristan, Jeremy, Stacey, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, and many others followed behind her.


	5. Captured and Escape

Phineas, Marissa, and Heinz looked at everyone. Phineas smiled for the first time since he had been released. Ferb quickly ran in, but as he ran toward the elders, he was engulfed in a trap. A claw sprung from the floor, and it grabbed his waste. He struggled to break free, but two more claws grabbed his hands.

"Ferb!" Marissa and Phineas cried out.

"Well, that didn't go as planned," Ferb said.

"Guys, they've got traps all over," Marissa warned everyone else.

"That would have been nice to know," Ferb said.

"Sorry," Marissa said.

Leah ran in later with Tristan behind her, and they saw Ferb.

"Ferb!" Leah yelled, and she cartwheeled over to him avoiding the traps. Poofenplots wasn't pleased, so she just made the same trap grab her and it even reached out and grabbed Tristan.

"Oh come on!" Leah yelled.

"Maybe we could get them from the air," Isabella said, "but how do I get up there?"

"I can help you out," a new voice said.

Everyone turned around, and they saw someone that resembled Major Monogram. It was Monty Monogram, and he had his rope of acrobatism.

"You need to get across by air? I can help you little girl," he said.

"Sure," Isabella said, and he grabbed her, and they swung.

Poofenplots and Rodney just scoffed, and Poofenplots hit a button. A giant pair of scissors came from out of the ceiling, and it cut the rope. Monty and Isabella fell to the ground. A trap grabbed Monty, and Isabella's leg was hurt. She grabbed her leg in pain as Poofenplots came closer. This girl looked…familiar from somewhere. Suddenly, everyone turned around at the sound of a bark. Isabella looked to see her dog Pinky dodging traps, and coming to her aid.

"Pinky the Chihuahua, well, I never thought I would see you defend a girl like her," Poofenplots said.

Isabella stared at her dog wearing a fedora, and standing on his hind legs. It was bad enough her leg hurt and her boyfriend and friends were being trapped like nobody's business, but this, this was a shock.

"Pinky?" the girl asked, and the dog turned around having a guilty look on his face, "you're a…secret agent?"

"Now you know how I felt when we found out Perry was one," Phineas said.

Isabella looked back at Pinky and up at the woman in front of her. She sneered at the ten year old, and Isabella felt uncomfortable. Pinky growled at his nemesis. She wasn't going to touch Isabella, and that was a fact. Isabella started shaking, and as Poofenplots reached out to snatch Isabella, Pinky bit her.

"OW! You stupid mutt!" she cried and she smacked Pinky sending him flying off in another direction.

"Pinky!" Isabella called reaching out to her dog.

Poofenplots snatched the girl, and she said, "Now, no more of that!"

She then tossed Isabella towards Pinky, and the two were surrounded by a trap.

"Oh no you didn't!" Alyssa said, and she jumped onto Poofenplots, and she pinned her.

"Get this brat off of me!" Poofenplots ordered Rodney, and he obeyed. Rodney harshly grabbed Alyssa's arms, and he threw her into the force field with her sister and dog.

"Alyssa!" Isabella cried as she got up and she limped to her older sister. Isabella held Pinky in her arms as Alyssa held Isabella in hers.

They both shook with fear as Poofenplots turned to Phineas, Marissa and Heinz. She sneered at the boy, and he moved in closer to Marissa. Marissa held her brother in fear and protection. Marissa moved Phineas and herself closer to Heinz in fear. Poofenplots smiled evilly.

"She's your daughter too, isn't she Heinz?" she sneered at Heinz.

"Well duh. She's his sister and I'm his father, so DUH!" Heinz replied.

Poofenplots only released the force field around the three, and she walked giving Phineas a glare. She walked over, and she snatched Phineas from behind Marissa. Phineas cried out in pain and fear, and then she engulfed the rest in traps so nobody would get in her way. Phineas shook as he was put down in front of Rodney, and he looked back at his father and sister now surrounded by the force field again.

"Leave him alone!" Marissa shouted, but Poofenplots only continued to sneer at Phineas. Phineas was very afraid.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked fearfully.

"They're not going to do anything to you Phineas!" Heinz shouted, but then before anyone else could make a move, Poofenplots snatched Phineas again, and she tossed him toward the force field again.

"Phineas!" everyone cried out.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Marissa shouted glaring angrily at the hag.

Phineas struggled to get up, but then the force field opened up, and Poofenplots tossed him back in. Marissa caught him in her arms luckily, and she started crying.

"What was that for?" Heinz asked angrily.

"For you and your daughter being a brat!" Poofenplots said, "Now if you and she can't keep your traps shut, I'll do far worse to the boy. UNDERSTAND?"

Heinz and Marissa looked down at Phineas who was in a lot of pain, and they both nodded sadly. Poofenplots then approached Isabella who was shaking. She entered the force field, and she snatched Isabella from Alyssa's arms. Isabella dropped Pinky, but Alyssa caught him.

"You think it's funny that that stupid mutt BIT me?" Poofenplots yelled at the girl. Isabella said nothing, but she shook her head in fear.

Poofenplots then noticed Pinky was coming to, and he was growling at her. Why is he defending this girl so much? Poofenplots then put two and two together. This girl was Pinky's owner. She sneered an evil smile, and she dragged Isabella out of the force field, and she commanded Rodney to put her in the floating bubble. Isabella struggled against the bubble, but she couldn't break free. Soon she was reminded that her leg was hurt, and she grabbed it in pain.

"Don't even try to escape stupid girl. That bubble is unpoppable," Rodney said.

"We're taking off soon," Poofenplots said.

"Where are you taking my sister?" Alyssa angrily shouted, and Pinky was growling very loudly.

Poofenplots ignored her, and she sneered at Phineas.

"Grab him too," she said.

"What?" Marissa asked.

"What?" Heinz asked.

"What?" Phineas asked.

Perry struggled as much as he could against his trap, but it wasn't working. They had obviously planned this out very well. Rodney approached the three, and they huddled closer to each other.

"Dad? Do something," Marissa said.

Heinz first had a fearful look, but when he looked at Phineas, he frowned in anger. He left the huddle, and he stood in front of Marissa and Phineas, and he held his arms out in defense facing Rodney.

"No," he said.

"Excuse me?" Rodney asked in annoyance.

"You are not taking my son," Heinz said. Phineas looked fearfully at his father as Heinz faced him. "He's my son, and you aren't taking him. In fact, you aren't taking any of them, not even Isabella. You aren't taking anyone!"

Perry's eyes widened at what Heinz just said. Perry felt a tear forming in his eye as he smiled at his ex-nemesis. Phineas smiled at his father, and he ran out of Marissa's grasp. He ran up to him, and he gave him a hug.

"Thanks…Dad," Phineas said, and Heinz shed a small tear of joy that his son called him that.

Poofenplots and Rodney didn't even make a move or show a change of emotion. Rodney looked back at Poofenplots, and she commanded him to grab him still. Then she got a better idea. She sneered at Marissa, and he told him to grab her too.

"Dad?" Marissa asked fearfully as they approached the two. Rodney simply pushed Heinz out of the way, and grabbed the two.

Perry and Ferb struggled as hard as they could against their traps, but they just couldn't get free. Soon as Rodney finished dragging Marissa and Phineas to the center of the room, they were shot by the ray. Luckily they were not unconscious, but they were trapped. Heinz finally realized what that bubble was made of!

"Phineas, pop the bubble with your pointy nose!" he shouted.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Phineas nose butted the bubble, and it popped. Marissa and Phineas fell, and they ran for their lives. Phineas jumped on Isabella's bubble, and he nose butted the bubble popping her bubble. Isabella fell into Phineas' arms, but he, being weak from everything that's happened, collapsed. Marissa picked them both up, happy that she can carry both Phineas and Isabella/Ferb. She ran, and Phineas looked back at Ferb.

"Wait, we gotta save Ferb!" Phineas said.

"We'll save him…wait! Perry, toss me your locket!" Marissa yelled.

Perry struggled to grab his collar. When he finally got his hands on it, he ripped it off, and he tossed it to Phineas. Marissa continued to run with Phineas and Isabella in her arms. Poofenplots and Rodney continued to try to grab the three, but Marissa managed to get out.


	6. All the Help We Can Get

**Me: Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. I don't own anyone except Marissa (in this chapter). Read and review and ENJOY!**

Marissa was able to get out of the building with Phineas and Isabella in her arms. The two were clinging to the teen as she ran for their lives. Luckily Rodney and Poofenplots never found Perry's lair. They went down the elevator, and Marissa tended to Isabella's injured leg. After that, she and Isabella tended to Phineas' many wounds. He had a cut or two from some lasers and traps trying to grab him as they escaped. He had many bruises from him getting slapped and tossed along with how harsh they were at grabbing his arm. Phineas flinched a bit as they rubbed some liquid to heal it. Marissa felt bad that her brother was flinching like that from her putting that cloth, but it had to be done.

"So do we have a plan? There are three of us and two of them but they also have many traps and gadgets. Don't forget they have all our friends and family," Isabella said.

"Well now we are in Perry's lair, we can get the inventions and gadgets we need, plus we can probably get Major Monogram and the rest of the agency to help us rescue everyone," Marissa said.

"But what about us? We can't take them. Isabella's leg hurts, and apparently I'm too injured. I still don't see how I'm too injured to do anything. It's just a couple cuts and bruises, no biggie," Phineas said.

"No biggie?" Marissa questioned, "No biggie? NO BIGGIE? They almost killed you Phineas, same with Isabella. Isabella's leg was treated, but you are still too injured. I see you limping mister. Sit in Perry's chair and put the locket in."

Phineas sheepishly limped into Perry's chair, and he sat down. He took out the locket, and he placed it in the keyhole. The voice asked for a command, and Phineas told it to grant them access to the inventions. The computer had to scan to see if it was Phineas (probably because of Anti-Phineas). Once it was confirmed to be the real Phineas, the door opened up. Phineas grabbed a remote that lifted from the computer, and he pushed a button. All the inventions could be controlled from that remote. Phineas put it in his pocket, and he ran up to Rover. Marissa wasn't letting him be alone for this battle though, not in his condition.

"I'm going with you on Rover this time," she said.

"Okay, and we'll take the rest of the inventions with us using the remote," Phineas said.

"Just a thought, but what about the Resistance?" Isabella suggested.

"Not a bad thought, but they're probably occupied with Other Other dimension Doof right now Isabella," Marissa said.

"Oh, right," she said.

Before they left, Phineas limped over to the computer screen.

"What are you doing Phineas?"

"We need all the help we can get that's available. I'm seeing if Major Monogram will send them their agents to help us."

"Good idea Phineas."

Phineas pushed some buttons, and he spoke into the microphone.

"Talk to Major Monogram," he said into the mic, and Monogram appeared on screen.

"Phineas? What are you kids doing down here…and without Agent P?" Monogram asked.

"That doesn't matter right now sir. We need your help to save Perry, my friends, sisters, brothers and Dad."

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa…Dad?"

"Oh yeah, Doofenshmirtz is my dad," Phineas said sheepishly.

"This guy named Rodney, and this woman named Poofenplots captured Phineas, and when we all tried to save him, but we got captured. Luckily Phineas' pointy nose helped Phineas, Isabella and I escape. I ended up having to carry both of them because Phineas was too weak, and Isabella's leg was injured," Marissa explained.

"Yeah, Marissa and Dr. D were trapped and I came in, and this one guy tried helping me take down the old woman, but she made some scissors cut the acrobat rope. Me and this guy…Monty Monogram -Monogram's eyes widened- and I fell and I injured my leg. The old lady came close and Pinky stood in front of me, and defended me, but things didn't go as planned. Let's just say it ended up with me in a bubble that Phineas popped with his pointy nose. Phineas' pointy nose saved me."

"Really? How many times is somebody gonna make fun of my pointy nose. I happen to know the writer is planning on making a story where I wish for a normal shaped head for a day."

_**Phineas Flynn if you break the fourth wall anymore, it's never gonna get fixed. I have to spend SO much cyber money to fix it from you breaking it!**_

"Hey Marissa breaks it too!"

_**You break it more than she does!**_

"Anyway, we need to save them. I'm guessing by your expression, Monty is your son huh?"

Monogram nodded sadly, and he said, "Yes, he's my son. He fights evil acrobat style. I've noticed-…w-w-w-wait a minute. What about Doofenshmirtz. Isn't your friend too, and why would Rodney and Poofenplots capture Lawrence?"

The two Flynn-Fletcher siblings twiddled their feet, and they said in unison, "Um, well…he doesn't have Lawrence. He has…our biological dad…who is…Dr. D."

Monogram stayed calm, and shook off the fact that one of his (besides Agent P's) frenemies was his best agent's owner's father. It was such a coincidence that Agent P interfering with Doofenshmirtz's plans cleaned up Phineas' inventions. Thinking about how funny of a coincidence that the two became friends fast and were so involved in each other's lives without even knowing it made Monogram start laughing and giggling. Marissa and Phineas stared at the screen and they frowned. They didn't have time for this.

"Carl! Snap him out of it!" Marissa yelled.

"Sorry guys, but I think there's no way to snap him out of it. Wait, did you say Agent Pinky from Wanda's division was captured too?" the intern asked as he moved into the camera shot, "I better contact Wanda and let her know."

Suddenly the screen split in two as a woman in a pink outfit surrounded by a purple dotted background took up the other half.

"What is it Carl?" the woman known as Wanda Acronym said as she noticed the kids and teen in front of the screen, "Who are they? Wait is that Agent Pinky's owner Isabella Garcia Shapiro?"

"Yes ma'am it is, and the situation is not good. Pinky has been captured, and Poofenplots knows I'm his owner," the girl said sheepishly.

"Carl, get all our agents and we're going to help them."

"We have our inventions if you wanna send them here to Perry's lair," Marissa offered.

Within minutes, many agents such as a dog, panda, frog, cat, panda, chicken, pig, ant, eagle, a bunch of koi fish, monkey, mouse, ostrich, raccoon, tadpole, sea turtle, whale (nobody has an idea how all these agents are fitting in the lair), worm, hedgehog, gnu, plotted plant, snail, a different turtle (yes Terry the Turtle), bear, bulldog, crocodile, duck, fox, kangaroo, lizard, owl, porcupine, squirrel, mongoose, akita inu, and dachshund all filled up the lair. Some got on the inventions and others had to be carried by the inventions (not mentioning names *whispers and points and Agent W* Agent W). Followed by them was Carl, Major Monogram (now snapped out of it), Wanda Acronym and the other OWCA leaders.

"Let's go save Dad," Phineas said.

"And the entire Tri-State Area probably," Isabella said.

"Possibly the world too," Marissa finished.

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter. I am going to be posting a new crossover, and I need name suggestion for the title. It's a crossover between Phineas and Ferb and Twilight. It takes place during Eclipse. If anyone wants a sneak peak, pm me. Anyways, please review.**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**Me: carpe diem!**


	7. Vanessa's Capture and Predicament

**Me: Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. I only own (in this chapter) Alyssa, Alycia, Leah and Tristan. **

**Phineas: she wishes she owned us, but all she can do is pretend we exist**

**Me: that'll do bro**

**Phineas: anyway**

**All: Enjoy!**

The captives were now in a large floating bubble all huddled up. Soon another voice startled the two villains, and they turned around to see a teen with long brown hair wearing all black clothes with pink lip stick. They knew her to be Heinz Doofenshmirtz's daughter Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Poofenplotz smiles as she commanded Rodney to sneak up on her.

"Dad, I'm home from the party. Are you here?" she called.

She came in the room, and she gasped at the sight. Her dad, two boys she liked (she didn't know who she wanted honestly), Ferb Fletcher and Monty Monogram, were floating in a bubble with another teen girl she knew to be Candace Flynn and some other kids she recognized from the whole Anti Phineas business, along with Perry the Platypus, but where was the boy she knew as Phineas **(A/n: oh Vanessa if you knew lol)** and his sister Marissa along with that Isabella girl? She looked over to see an elderly woman. She was about to run to the captives, but Rodney grabbed her, and held her arms behind her.

"Dad! What's going on?" Vanessa asked alarmed as Rodney walked behind her. The bald man pushed the teen into the force field, and she ran to her father.

Monty Monogram was knocked out for attempting to free everyone after escaping his trap using his agent skills. Vanessa ran to Monty who was also being held by Ferb. As jealous as Ferb was of Monty, he still cared for the man for trying to help everyone. Vanessa put her arms around the British boy, and he smiled a sympathetic smile at her. Vanessa also gave a sympathetic smile. Soon Monty opened his eyes to see Vanessa staring at him. Ferb frowned in annoyance at this, but shook it off for now.

"Vanessa?" Monty asked.

Vanessa nodded, and Monty looked over at Ferb. Ferb now looked at him with a relieved look.

"Who's this young lad?" he asked noticing Ferb for the first time today.

Monty hadn't really paid attention to anyone when he walked in. He just heard that the little girl with the bow needed to get across by air, and he offered his help. Ferb looked at the man, and he somewhat frowned annoyingly.

"My name is Ferb," he said.

"Monty, Ferb is my friend. He saved me when I fell off the Tokyo Tower," Vanessa said.

"Also, when you were heading toward that lawn mower at the mall," Ferb stated.

"Oh that's right, sorry Ferb. Hey, where's Phineas?" Vanessa asked.

"Wait, Phineas Flynn? And Ferb Fletcher? _That_ Phineas and Ferb?" Monty asked.

"Yeah," Vanessa replied.

"They're famous all over Danville for saving two dimensions-"

"Twice and the tri-state area many times. Yes, we know," Ferb finished for Monty annoyed.

"Is something bothering you Ferb?" Vanessa asked.

Ferb crossed his arms, and looked away from the two. Ferb was jealous of Monty because he was older, honestly handsome, had a pretty good future, and at the moment, he had Vanessa. Vanessa was at war with herself over which guy she liked more. Both guys had saved her and the tri-state area. Ferb saved it many times, but he was ten and she was sixteen. She didn't know how old Monty was, but he was definitely closer in age than Ferb was. Then again, Ferb saved the tri-state area many times, not to mention the times he and Phineas saved many of those other dimensions they traveled to. She looked at the British boy, and she figured why he was acting so strange. She knew he was jealous. She sighed as she looked between Monty and Ferb. Someday she would have to make a choice on which she wanted. She could bear to try to choose now, especially in the situation that they're in now.

Heinz sat and he thought about what would happen to the kids if they even tried coming back here. Those three, his son, one of his daughters, and his son's girlfriend, were their only hopes. He knew Phineas would come back, and that's what he feared.

**Me: I apologize it this chapter seems too short, but I didn't really know what to put here. Lol. I know I've said this many times, but I am DESPERATE for someone to check out and review my "Lost Little Vampire in Eclipse" twilight/PnF crossover. Anyway, please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	8. Time is Ticking

**Me: Hey everyone, well we go back to Phineas, Marissa, Isabella and the agents now. Yay lol**

**Phineas: she only owns Marissa, Leah, Alyssa, Alycia, and Tristan.**

**Me: please read and review**

**Both: enjoy!**

All the agents and the children were ready to go and stop Poofenplotz and Rodney. Phineas felt a little guilty that this happened. After all, if he wouldn't have ran away, he wouldn't have been captured, then the others wouldn't be captured. Marissa noticed Phineas was lost in thought and feeling guilty.

"What's wrong Phineas?" she asked.

"This is all my fault. I never should have run away. It really isn't that bad…it just…freaked me out a bit that all this time we were with Dr. D…I mean Dad, I never once figured it out. I mean I should have realized our similarities and why he cared about me so much. I mean…I just…I want to say I'm sorry…but in a better situation," Phineas said.

"Hey, you didn't know that this would happen Phineas. Honestly, I was surprised too, but this isn't your fault. We need to focus on saving Dad and the rest of our friends and family. We'll save them because who are you?"

"Phineas Flynn."

"And who am I?"

"Marissa Flynn."

"And what do people say about us?"

"That alone we are weak, but together we are unstoppable."

"Exactly."

They took off, and soon they were standing at the building. Phineas and Marissa got off of Rover, and they headed up to the penthouse. They burst through the door striking heroic poses. Isabella followed.

"Alright, you two, you've got one chance to let our friends and family go or else," Marissa said.

"Or else what?" Poofenplotz said.

"You don't want to know," Phineas said.

"Really well kid you should see what the current state of them is," Rodney said as he directed his hand to the floating bubble which Phineas now realized had Vanessa in it as well.

Phineas then realized something. If Heinz is really his father, and Vanessa is Heinz's daughter, then Vanessa is his half-sister! He looked over at the bubble and what it was connected to, and he gasped. The bubble was connected to a bomb! The bomb hadn't yet begun to count down, probably because it was just motivation.

"What do you want?" Phineas asked in defeat.

"Oh nothing of consequence, just for you to fix a couple machines for us. Your father is a dummkof and he'll just ruin it," Poofenplotz said.

"Why me? Ferb is good at it too."

"Well we want YOU because it's easier motivation," Rodney said, "Oh and if you refuse, we will start the countdown."

Vanessa's eyes widened as she heard Poofenplotz tell Phineas that her father was HIS father too.

"Um excuse me, but you're mistaken. Phineas isn't my dad's son," she said, "If Phineas was my dad's son, I'd be his sister."

Phineas looked over at Vanessa, and she noticed that her dad and Phineas were giving the same guilty look at her.

"Actually Vanessa…he…IS your brother…your half-brother," Heinz said.

Vanessa stared at the boy she now found out was her half-brother, then back at Ferb. She then thought it would be kind of awkward to have her half-brother's step brother for a boyfriend. Then again, Phineas and Ferb aren't blood related, so it wouldn't be that awkward. Marissa looked at Vanessa in an awkward 'hey sis' look before looking back at Phineas.

"Anyway, so kid, if you refuse, you will watch your friends and family die," Poofenplotz said.

"That's not fair for a kid his age!" Alyssa shouted.

"Yeah, have a heart!" Alycia shouted.

Pink rolled his eyes and barked "_Are you kidding? Poofenplotz doesn't have a heart. Her heart is nothing but a black hole…maybe even a pink hole because she loves pink so much."_

"I don't care what you said Pinky the Chihuahua, but anyway, so what will it be kid? You can cooperate now when everyone is alive, or be forced when everyone else is dead. You will be all alone with nobody else," Poofenplotz said.

"I'll still have Marissa and Isabella because they aren't in the trap," Phineas said bravely.

"Really?"

Suddenly out of nowhere two traps grabbed Marissa and Isabella. A claw grabbed their wastes as four more grabbed their legs and legs. They struggled to get out, but it was in vain. Then suddenly, they were frozen in place as if someone had used "Petrificus Totalus" on them.

"Not if you don't do as we say kid," Rodney said.

"What did you do to them?" Phineas frightfully asked in anger as he ran to the traps.

Marissa's eyes were able to move, so she looked down at him, and despite the fact that she couldn't really do expressions, he knew she was scared. Suddenly, the one Marissa was grabbed by started ticking instantly. Phineas ran up to her to search for the source. He looked all over, and he found it…there was a bomb on her trap, and it was counting down from two hours. Soon Isabella's trap starting ticking too, and he searched for the source. The countdown had started for both of them. Soon, he heard another ticking noise, and he ran to the machine connected to the trap everyone else was in, and indeed that one was counting down too. Phineas looked fearfully at his petrified sister and girlfriend, and then he looked at Ferb and his father then back at Poofenplotz with a fearful expression.

"Better hurry kid. Time's-ticking'…literally," Poofenplotz said, and Phineas nodded in defeat as she cackled. He had to build whatever it was they wanted him to build now…if he wanted to save his friends and family.

**Me: uh oh**

**Phineas: not good**

**Isabella: what are you going to do Phineas?**

**Phineas: find out next chapter**

**Me: anyway, please review and summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe diem!**


	9. Another Accomplice

**Me: Hey everyone, here's the next chapter.**

**Phineas: she doesn't own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**Isabella: but she owns Marissa, Alyssa, Alycia, Leah, and Tristan**

**All: please read and review. Enjoy! **

Phineas stood there watching in horror as the bomb continued counting down.

"Fine, I'll do it," he said in defeat.

Poofenplotz grabbed Phineas, and she threw him at the ground near the what they wanted him to build. Phineas looked at the blueprint, and it already didn't look very good. The name of the machine was called the Doomsday Robot Invasion Take Over-Inizer. Obviously they were going to take over Danville using this machine they're making him build.

They would have Rodney build it, but Rodney honestly took longer to build his inventions, about two days, and they heard Doofenshmirtz was good at completing his inventions in less than a day. They had also heard of a boy that built inventions in about an hour or two, so they wanted Phineas to do it. Their only issue was motivation to make it.

Phineas was making great progress in ten minutes, the base of the invention was finished. He was working as fast as he could so he could save his family. Heinz looked at his son, and he worried. Phineas was going to lose himself trying to get that thing done, and not to mention the guilt he'll feel when they take over. Heinz shook his hands watching Phineas wipe sweat off of his forehead. If Phineas was SWEATING over working on an invention, then he KNEW it was bad.

"Come on! At least let me help him! Look at him. He's a wreck right now!" Heinz shouted.

The two villains looked at each other, and Poofenplotz commanded Rodney to drag him over. They released Heinz, and Rodney dragged him over to Phineas. Phineas ran to his father's arms, and buried his head in his arms and started shaking. Heinz could hear his panting in fear, and he could tell Phineas was almost going to cry from fear for his family. Heinz put his arms around his son, and he stroked his back.

"It's gonna be okay Phineas," Heinz whispered to him.

Phineas nodded, and he took his head from Heinz's arms, and he looked up at him. Heinz gestured that they should get to work. The two then got to work. Within the first hour, the Doomsday Robot Invasion Take Over-Inizer was finished. Phineas leaned in close to Heinz as the two villains approached the device. Poofenplotz looked down at Phineas, who leaned in closer to his father.

"Excellent kid. I guess you're not as useless as we thought you'd be," Poofenplotz said sneering at Phineas.

"His name is Phineas," Heinz said with angered tone, "and he's not useless at all."

Poofenplotz only ignored Heinz, and she looked at the machine. As Phineas watched her, he waited for her to release his friends and family, but she never did.

"Excuse me, but aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

"And that is," Poofenplotz said sneering at the boy annoyingly.

"I built you the machine, now defuse the bombs and let my friends and family go!" Phineas yelled.

"Oh yes, that's right. Your friends and family, well, I think I'll keep them longer…long enough for them to go BOOM!" Poofenplotz said, and she turned back to the machine.

"What? You're not going to release them? You liar! I oughta take that machine apart!" Phineas yelled.

"Phineas, calm down, we can defuse the bombs ourselves. We have time to do it," Heinz said.

Phineas nodded, and he and Heinz went to Marissa. Phineas was about to work on trying to get hers, but Heinz told Phineas to get Isabella done. The girls looked at them as they defused the bombs. In a few minutes, they defused the bombs. Phineas was about to help release Isabella from her trap, but Heinz told him to go help the others. Phineas nodded, and he made his way over to the trap, but just as he reached it, Phineas felt something hard hit his head, and he was knocked out. The figure that hit him returned to the shadows right next to the bomb.

"Phineas!" Heinz said.

Luckily because of Perry the Platypus, he was able to get Isabella and Marissa off their traps. He then defused the last bomb, but when he finished, Heinz was knocked out too. The figure again returned to the shadows.

"Dad!" Marissa, Candace and Vanessa cried out.

Marissa and Isabella ran to them, but they were also knocked out. Nobody knew what knocked them out because all they saw was the person faint before coming to aide them. As Marissa (the last one) was knocked out, a teenage boy, Orville von Roddenstein, Rodney's son, emerged from the shadows, and he was revealed to be holding a bat.

**Me: good news, the bombs are defused and cannot be refused**

**Phineas: bad news, we're knocked out**

**Isabella: even more bad news, the Doomsday Robot Invasion Take Over-Inizer is done**

**Phineas, Isabella and me: oh no**

**Isabella: anyway, please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	10. Taken Again

**Me: Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. **

**Phineas: all she owns is Marissa, Alycia, Alyssa, Leah and Tristan**

**Isabella: please read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

Marissa woke up, and she rubbed her head. She looked at Isabella who Alyssa was holding. Pink was by her side. Isabella woke up in Alyssa's arms. Alyssa cried out Isabella's name as she woke up.

"Alyssa?" Isabella said looking up at her sister.

Isabella looked at Pinky, and she remembered that he's a secret agent. She didn't care about that at the moment. She scratched the dog's ear happy to be back with him…she just wished it was a better situation. As Marissa woke up, she looked around to see that they were definitely in the bubble where everyone else was. She looked around for Phineas and her father.

"Where's Dad and Phineas?" she asked.

"I've got Dad Marissa," Vanessa called to her.

Marissa, despite it being in a bubble, was able to walk over. Heinz groaned as he woke up. He rubbed his head as well. What was it that hit him? He looked to see his daughters looking at him, supporting him. He sat up, and he looked for Phineas. Phineas wasn't in the bubble with them. The two turned to see that Phineas was chained to something by his right leg. He was still unconscious, and he was laying on the floor beside the machine he built. His right leg had a shackle and it was chained to the machine. Marissa watched as her brother slept, and she was starting to worry. A few minutes later, all the captives were just sitting there, and Ferb played an imprisoned tune on his harmonica. Marissa chuckled, but she told him it wasn't the time for that. Soon, they heard Phineas moan.

Phineas opened his eyes, and he sat up. He expected Marissa to say his name and go to his aid. He did hear her voice, but it was distant. Finally his vision and hearing cleared up, and he felt something on his right leg. He rubbed his head remembering something hit him just before he could defuse the bomb…THE BOMB! His eyes shot wide open, and he looked at the spot where the trap was. Marissa, Isabella, and Heinz were in there now. He looked at them confused he wasn't in there with them. He looked around for the bad guys, and he couldn't find them. He looked at Isabella who was talking with Pinky.

"So first Perry is a secret agent, now you're a secret agent too?" Isabella said.

Pinky nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me when Perry was allowed to have them remember? That's just…it surprises me that's all," Isabella said.

"Wow, it seems every pet on our block is a secret agent. Perry, Pinky, Terry, what's next? Buford's goldfish Biff?" Phineas said.

"Actually it would make sense," Buford said.

"A goldfish being a secret agent? THAT seems like it would make sense?" Baljeet asked.

"Actually I think I saw Biff when we were getting all the agents," Marissa said.

Soon a door opened, and Poofenplotz entered as she started to chuckle as Rodney and Orville were standing behind them.

"Well, glad you're awake because there's one more thing I need you to do," Poofenplotz said to Phineas.

Phineas looked at the three, and he cocked his eyebrow when he saw Orville.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"That is my son you little idiotic brat!" Rodney said.

"Hey, NOBODY calls my son an idiotic brat!" Heinz shouted.

Poofenplotz simply sighed, and she walked up to Phineas giving him a slap in the face. Phineas fought tears, and he grabbed his cheek. He looked at his father, and he mouthed 'Stop'. Poofenplotz faced Heinz as Phineas fought tears.

"I suggest you shut your trap or else, now kid, tell me how this machine works," Poofenplotz said.

"It wasn't my design. How should I know how it works?" he asked hoping it would throw them off. He knew how it worked, and he had a small plan.

"You built it!" Rodney said.

"You designed the blueprint," Phineas retaliated.

Orville simply stood there, and he looked expressionless. Rodney and Poofenplotz glared at Phineas. Almost everyone in the bubble glared at Poofenplotz and Rodney. Heinz had to think. If he said anything, they might hurt Phineas.

"Now tell me you stupid snotty little brat, how does this work?" Poofenplotz said grabbing his shirt.

Phineas thought for a bit. If she found out how this machine works, then all of Danville was doomed. He had to do something. Then he looked at his family and friends all in that bubble, helpless to help him. He turned his head back at Poofenplotz, and he frowned.

"Alright, I'll show you how it works IF you let us go afterwards," Phineas said bravely.

"Fine," Poofenplotz said.

She dropped Phineas, and he could hear the clanking of the metal on the chain. Phineas walked up to the machine. He showed her how to work it all…except…one little detail…how to destroy it. He finished explaining how it works, and Poofenplotz smiled. Clearly she was right about this boy. Phineas got down from the machine, and he walked up to her.

"Alright, I've done everything you wanted me to do! Now let my friends and family go!" Phineas yelled looking up at her.

Poofenplotz ordered Orville to release everyone…except Phineas. As soon and everyone was released from the bubble, Marissa, Ferb, Candace, Vanessa, Heinz, Tristan, Leah, Alyssa, Alycia and Isabella were about to go hug him, but little had Phineas known that there were lines separating the area of the area he was chained to from the area of the rest of the room. Soon everyone that was originally waiting for the signal to come in (the agents) all came in with their weapons. Biff was in plain sight.

"Biff?" Buford said.

"Well what do ya know, Biff IS a secret agent. I have GOT to stop saying things like 'what next'," Phineas said.

Poofenplotz, alarmed by the agents and already planning to do so, grabbed Phineas by his arm, and Rodney and Orville got on top of the platform. Heinz and the rest quickly tried to get to him before they could take off, but it was too late.

"See ya Heinz. This boy could come in real handy!" she said as she cackled and held Phineas' arm.

Heinz almost reached Phineas as Phineas tried to get out of Poofenplotz's grasp, but he was too late. Phineas reached out to his father and he looked scared. Heinz tried reaching him, but the rockets on the bottom of the floor boards provided Poofenplotz, Rodney and Orville to get away with the machine…and Phineas.

"DAD!" Phineas cried out as he reached and was taken away…again.

**Me: uh oh, Phineas has been taken…again**

**Phineas: oh great**

**Isabella: not good**

**Me: I think my favorite line in this chapter was "I've GOT to stop saying things like 'what next'.". That was definitely my favorite line.**

**Isabella: anyway, please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	11. Not My Day

**Me: alright everyone here's the next chapter. I need to thank Galaxina the Seedrian for helping me with deciding where everyone should be. **

**Phineas: she owns Marissa, Alyssa, Alycia, Leah and Tristan**

**Isabella: she however does not own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_

**Me: please read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

Heinz pounded the ground as he looked up at where Poofenplotz had just stolen Phineas…AGAIN.

"I can't believe I lost him again!" he said as Marissa approached him and put her hand on her father's shoulder.

Marissa then thought of something. Marissa was probably about five when her biological father left. How could she not remember? Then again, living with the brothers and sisters she had, you'd forget something that happened to you when you were five I bet…especially because she wasn't all that close to her biological father. She was always at Alycia's house until Phineas was born. She then realized now wasn't time to think about that, for Phineas was in trouble…again.

"We'll save him Dad. I promise. Look at what's behind you," Marissa said, and Heinz turned to see the entire OWCA behind him with Phineas and Ferb's inventions.

All the captives had taken one too. Isabella had taken her tricked out unicorn ride. Ferb took the bulls again. Baljeet had gotten in the spinning top of doom, Vanessa had gotten in the all-terrain vehicle, Candace and Stacey got in the tree house robots, Buford got the platyposterior again, Tristan got in the giant robotic shark supported by a large helicopter, Jeremy rode Rover with Little Suzy who held a digital hacker, Leah grabbed her ninja suit, and nobody saw her after that, Alyssa was getting in the platypult which had adjustments so that it could move around and launch ammo (shuttle cocks) at enemies, Alycia was riding a jet pack and holding the soda gun, Perry was driving Meap's tricked out space ship, Pinky was driving the giant bowling ball, and the rest of the fireside girls were riding jet packs and carrying weapons such as baseball launchers, soda guns, digital hackers, and anti-gravity rays and the rest of the agents were either controlling the rest of the inventions or posed and ready to fight. Marissa walked up to Heinz in the Beak suit.

"Come on Dad, let's go save Phineas," she said in a robotic lower voice (like what happened to Phineas' voice).

"What the-" Heinz said alarmed.

Marissa took off the helmet, and she smiled.

"Dad, it's me. Don't you remember Phineas and Ferb were the Beak?" she asked.

"Marissa, I never knew in the first place," Heinz said.

"Oh, well grab something. We're going to go save Phineas," she said placing the helmet back on.

Heinz grabbed the ray that would trap the victim in a bubble of pure evil (or some sort of sticky substance now that Doof isn't evil anymore). He then grabbed Marissa's hand, and she activated the rocket boosters and they flew off.

Everybody got ready to battle (rescue and battle in Marissa and Heinz's case). Meanwhile Phineas struggled to get out of Poofenplotz's grasp. He pulled and yanked and even bit her hand, but all that earned him was a slap in the face. Poofenplotz turned on the machine, and she chained Phineas' other leg to the machine, so he wasn't going anywhere. Soon the platform expanded, and it changed into a blimp. Phineas looked around the blimp for something you could use to pick the lock on the shackles as Poofenplotz, Rodney and Orville over viewed Danville.

"And now, we invade Danville, thanks to the kid's help," Poofenplotz said, and she pushed the button to release one hundred thousand robots on the streets of Danville.

Phineas looked out the window as he saw his friends and family fighting off the robots from the machine he was FORCED to create. He had to get out of there to help them, but first he had to get those chains off. Phineas kept looking for something to pick the locks, but he couldn't find anything. He hit the back of his head on the machine, and he groaned in frustration. He grabbed his hair in frustration, and pulled out a few strands. He then looked at it, and he smiled. He quietly grabbed a few strands, and he put the strands in the lock. Within ten seconds, he picked one of the locks. He accidentally dropped the strands of hair, and he yanked a couple more strands. Within ten more seconds, the other lock was picked and unlocked.

"Yes," Phineas whispered as he smiled and pumped his fist back.

He looked at Poofenplotz and Rodney, who were distracted. He quickly backed away from the machine. He had to get to the exit. Somebody would catch him before he could fall to his doom. He watched as they turned it on, and kept backing away. Unfortunately, he backed right into Orville, and Orville grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Orville never talked, so Phineas assumed that if he played his cards right, he could get away from him without alerting Poofenplotz and Rodney. He slipped out of his T-shirt with Orville still holding it, and he stomped on his foot. Orville grabbed his foot in pain, and he dropped Phineas' shirt right into his hands. He smiled, put his shirt on, and he ran to the exit. Sadly Orville's hopping on one foot alarmed Poofenplotz and Rodney, and Poofenplotz grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into getting his arm in her grasp before he could get to an exit or window. Phineas gulped and looked at the fourth wall.

"Man, this is NOT my day," he said out loud, and Poofenplotz squeezed his arm.

"No breaking the fourth wall you little brat!"

"Uh oh," he said.

**Me: hmmmm is it me or was this chapter short?**

**Phineas: I thought it was fine**

**Isabella: me too. Maybe it seems short because most of the time your chapters are taken up by dialogues which requires a double space, and takes up a lot of pages on Microsoft**

**Phineas: wow, I'd expect to hear that from a computer geek**

**Computer Geek: HEY!**

**Phineas: sorry…wait who are you?**

**Computer Geek: I'm a computer geek**

**Phineas: *whispers* this is awkward *normal voice* okay, well we're in the middle of something here, so skedaddle please**

**Computer Geek: bye**

**Phineas: that was awkward; anyway, please review summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**

**Phineas: I thought we told you to scram!**

**Computer Geek: sorry, I'll go now**

**Me: hmmm maybe all these villains ARE getting to him**

**Phineas: HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU HAD ALMOST A HUNDRED VILLAINS AFTER YOU?**

**Me: point taken, hey should I make a list of all Phineas' villains?**

**Isabella: Marissa, we already said carpe diem, which means it's time to go**

**Me: okay **


	12. It's Not Over Yet

**Me: hey everyone, here's the next chapter.**

**Phineas: she only owns Marissa, Alyssa, Alycia, Leah and Tristan…oh and the plot of the story lol. **

**Isabella: she does not own **_**Phineas and Ferb **_

**Me: please read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

Poofenplotz dragged Phineas back to the machine. Instead of chaining him to the machine, she held his arm tightly. Soon, a window in the blimp was broken, and The Beak and Heinz flew in. Rodney and Orville attempted to attack each of them. Orville attacked The Beak (Marissa) and Rodney attacked Heinz. Marissa had an advantage with The Beak suit. She simply dodged, and pinned Orville as did Heinz pin down Rodney. The two were in their faces…literally. Marissa took off the helmet, and she got nose to nose with Orville demanding him to let go of Phineas.

"Alright psychopath, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO PHINEAS?" Marissa and Heinz shouted simultaneously.

"None of your business," Rodney replied, and Heinz punched him in the face.

"I'll ask one more time, WHERE'S MY SON?" Heinz shouted.

Both Rodney and Orville didn't say a word, and Marissa and Heinz almost punched them again…but then…

"STOP!"

Meanwhile with Ferb, Vanessa and Monty (I forgot Monty was in the robot riot as well). Vanessa's all-terrain vehicle was totaled, and she was riding with Ferb on one of the bulls. Monty flew near the two, and Ferb glared. Monty didn't know what this kid's problem is. Why was he always glaring at him? Vanessa looked at both of them, and finally the robots in their area were destroyed. Suddenly, a robot was falling toward Vanessa. Ferb and Monty went for the robot, and they destroyed it together. Monty finally understood why Ferb was always glaring at him.

"It's alright kid. I understand. Vanessa, he's all yours," Monty said facing Vanessa, and he flew off.

Monty liked Vanessa, but he was open to other girls as well. It looked like Ferb was completely infatuated and in love with Vanessa. Monty fought other robots along the way as he flew back to O.W.C.A headquarters. Vanessa faced Ferb, and the two kissed. After they kissed, Ferb looked at Vanessa puzzled and amazed at the same time.

"You don't care that I am six years younger than you?" Ferb asked.

"Nope, because age doesn't matter to me Ferb. At first it did, but now it doesn't" Vanessa said and they kissed again.

Back on the blimp, Marissa and Heinz looked at the source of the voice glaring at her. Poofenplotz had Phineas gagged with her hand, and she had a gun to his cheek. Phineas looked at his father and sister in a feared expression. Heinz and Marissa gasped as they saw it.

"Nobody move, or the triangle head gets it," Poofenplotz said.

Phineas tried struggling, but he didn't want her to shoot him. Marissa and Heinz looked at each other, and then they thought of something. Marissa put the helmet for The Beak back on, and she popped the blimp. Poofenplotz alarmed, allowed Phineas a chance to bite the woman. She let go of Phineas, and he ran to Marissa and Heinz. Heinz grabbed Phineas and Marissa, and Marissa turned the rocket boosters back on. As they flew out of the blimp, Poofenplotz and Rodney panicked. Orville simply just watched his father pathetically panic. The two villains screamed as the blimp flew around the sky like a deflated balloon, and soon it landed in Doofenshmirtz Incorporated. Amazingly the machine wasn't destroyed. Poofenplotz got up, and she grabbed the gun. She aimed it at the rocket boosters on The Beak suit, and she shot them. Marissa, Heinz and Phineas all fell into Doofenshmirtz Incorporated. Phineas landed on Marissa, and Marissa landed on Heinz. After they landed, they groaned and moaned in pain a bit. After they opened their eyes, Poofenplotz grabbed Phineas again. Phineas did the first thing that came to his mind…stomp on her foot. Poofenplotz grabbed her foot, and she let go of Phineas, and he ran to Heinz and Marissa.

While Poofenplotz was busy, Phineas and Marissa and Heinz huddled up.

"Marissa, you go get more help to arrest and take down these guys. Dad, you stall the villains and I will destroy the machine," Phineas said.

"Wait what?" Heinz asked.

"How are you going to destroy it?" Marissa asked.

"It's my design. Of course I know how to destroy it," Phineas said as he smiled and chuckled a bit, "Now go Marissa. We need all the help we can get."

Marissa ran out of the room. Phineas and Heinz then got ready to fight or attempt to make it to the machine. Phineas was on the left side of the room, trying to sneak to the machine, and turn it off, while Heinz was on the right side trying to get ready to fight and distract them from Phineas.

"_Despite it having me doing the fighting, it's a pretty good plan. I wish Perry the Platypus was here to help me. Three against one…not very fair, but if it keeps them from seeing and going after Phineas,"_ Heinz thought to himself.

Phineas tip toed quickly to the machine, and Heinz dodged all the attacks from the three, and Phineas made it to the machine. Heinz looked at Phineas, and they nodded at each other, and Phineas started to deactivate the machine.

Meanwhile, Marissa found Jeremy and Little Suzy riding Rover…just the invention she was looking for.

"Jeremy! I need to ride Rover!" Marissa shouted.

Jeremy liked the Flynn Fletchers as did Suzy (besides Candace because she was always trying to be with Jeremy), so he and Suzy nodded, and they instead got on the Spuds A lot. Marissa, then grabbed a megaphone, and she turned it on. Rover stretched his long robotic legs as high as they would go.

"Okay everyone! Phineas is attempting to destroy the machine that created those robots, but Dad is up there facing the old lady and that guy and his son. As soon as the robots are all gone, we need to arrest those people, but Phineas and Dad can't do it alone! We need to make our way back to Dad's building, and help them!" Marissa announced.

Everyone cheered, and they all headed toward the building.

Back with Phineas and Heinz, Heinz was dodging the attacks as best as he could. Finally, Doof Poofenplotz with a pole he found on the ground.

"You're a creepy old woman," he said.

Poofenplotz then realized that the kid wasn't fighting with his father. She looked back at the machine, and sure enough Phineas was on there deactivating it. Soon he disconnected all the wires and they looked outside as the robots suddenly began falling out of the sky. Poofenplotz went after Phineas, but Heinz knocked her down before she could do so. Phineas and Heinz cheered that they did it. Soon Heinz was stopped by Rodney's voice.

"You think this is over?" he asked angrily.

Poofenplotz and Orville stood there with evil smirks at Heinz. Rodney had a gun pointed at Heinz.

"Uh oh," Phineas and Heinz said simultaneously.

**Me: well that's it for this chapter. Looks like Heinz is the one that's in a pickle now. **

**Phineas: uh oh**

**Ferb: what about the Ferbnessa moment?**

**Me: ah yes, I satisfy Ferbnessa fans and myself as a Ferbnessa fan with the Ferbnessa moment. What can I say? I think it's cute. I think if Monty saw that there was another person in love, he'd let her go, and he would go for a different girl. (for those of you that have a problem with it because of age, stay tuned for an upcoming story that will resolve that age difference lol) anyway**

**Phineas: please review and summer belongs to you**

**All: carpe diem!**


	13. The Sacrifice, The Tears, and The Love

**Me: here's the next chapter.**

**Phineas: she owns Marissa, Alyssa, Alycia, Leah and Tristan**

**Isabella: but does not own Phineas and Ferb**

**All: please read, review and enjoy!**

Heinz stood in fear as he looked at the gun. Phineas gasped, and he stared at the gun in fear as well. Rodney stood there holding the gun, and Poofenplotz and Orville stood on either side of him. All three were smiling as Phineas and Heinz looked scared. Phineas still sat on the machine.

"Now, come quietly, and I won't shoot you along with your pathetic little son. However, if you refuse to cooperate, you and your son will die," Rodney said.

Heinz stood there, and he looked back at Phineas. Never had he been so scared in his life. Heinz stood his ground, and Phineas stood his ground on the machine as well.

"We will not cooperate with you dumkoffs because we are smarter than you. Go ahead, shoot me, but leave Phineas alone," Heinz said.

"What?" Phineas asked scared.

Rodney shot the gun, and Heinz looked at the blast. It all happened in slow motion. Heinz stared at the blast as it came at him. Phineas jumped off the machine and he ran towards his father. He jumped in front of the blast, and took the hit. He screamed out in pain, and he was knocked at the ground near the wall. Heinz looked in horror as Phineas didn't get up.

"Phineas!" Heinz shouted, and he was about to go to him, but Rodney stopped him.

"I don't think so!" Rodney shouted, and he pointed the gun at Heinz again.

Soon they heard crashing and the walls and roof were shaking. Suddenly Rover burst through, and Marissa was on it. Marissa commanded Rover to crush the machine, and then Rover crushed the three villains. After Rover's foot left the ground after it hit the villains. The villains were squished like bugs on a window. Heinz saw his opportunity, and he ran to Phineas. Soon everyone from the prologue except Ferb and Vanessa came in, and the OWCA arrested Rodney, Orville and Poofenplotz. Marissa slid off Rover smiling in triumph.

"We did it Dad! We…" she said, but she paused after seeing Phineas in Heinz's arms…unconscious, "Oh no."

She ran over as did everyone else (from the prologue).

"Dad!" Vanessa called.

"Vanessa?" Heinz asked.

Marissa knew that Ferb was with Vanessa.

"Ferb," Marissa said sadly.

Everyone moved to reveal Vanessa and Ferb. Both had sad open faces at the sight of Phineas. The two approached Marissa and Heinz who was holding Phineas. Ferb, Tristan and Leah gathered around the two. Isabella started to cry a bit, and she buried her head into Alyssa's arms. Candace cried on Jeremy's shoulder, and Jeremy picked Suzy up with his other arm. Suzy for once didn't try to make Candace look bad. Everyone else was standing there in tears or sadness. Some buried their heads into another in tears. Some were crying on another's shoulder. Some were standing there with a few tears falling from their eyes.

"What happened?" Marissa asked.

"They…they had a gun at me…and they shot it…he…" Heinz couldn't finish his sentence, for he was trembling too much as he buried his head in Phineas.

Marissa stared at Phineas. It was just like him to take the blast for a friend or family member. He definitely would have done it if it was her as well.

"Phineas, please Phineas, you can't go Phineas. You just…," Marissa began, and her eyes started sparkling as a tear fell, "You j-j-j-j-just can't go Ph-ph-phine-phin-ph-phineas…PLEASE!"

Candace buries her head on Jeremy's shoulder as Jeremy attempts but fails to fight tears. As Candace sobs oh his shoulder, her has his arms wrapped around his girlfriend.

"Come on Phineas. You can't leave us now. Not after everything we've been through," Alyssa trembled, and soon she burst into tears as she looked at the boy and how lifeless he was. There was also a mark on his face where he had been slapped once or twice. Isabella dared not show her teary and broken face as she sobbed in Alyssa's arms.

Ferb and Tristan stood there. Soon a tear fell from one of their eyes simultaneously, and they took their handkerchiefs and wiped each other's eye. After that, they approached Phineas and they put their handkerchiefs on his wound to soak up the blood. Heinz can't fight the tears anymore, and he trembles and a single tear falls from his right eye. The tear falls on top of Phineas' cheek.

"I, I can't believe he's gone this time. How did this happen?" Marissa asked and Tristan took his spare handkerchief, and wiped her eyes, "Thanks Tristan."

Tristan nodded, and he turned his attention to Ferb. Alycia and Alyssa approached and grabbed Marissa's hands. The three of them huddled and sobbed. Leah held Ferb close to her as Ferb's tears multiplied and sped up.

"I still don't understand why this happened," Marissa said bursting with tears yet again.

"He was just too caring," Alycia said, "and he paid a price for it…a price he didn't deserve."

"It should have been me," Heinz said.

"No Dad, it shouldn't have been anyone. They had no right to hurt any of you or any of us," Vanessa said.

"No, I mean, it really should have been me. They were aiming it at me, and he-he-he…" Heinz began, but he couldn't bear to say it. He cradled Phineas so close that their noses almost touched, and he sobbed now not caring if anybody sees him crying over someone other than himself.

"No, I meant how did this day go so wrong? It sure didn't start this bad," Marissa said, and everyone thought about how day started, and what all has happened in just that day.

Heinz didn't bear think of why he now cradled this young sweet little boy in his arms. He couldn't bear it because it was all his fault. Linda had warned him that Phineas wouldn't take it so well, and she was right. It's what started this whole mess. He got Phineas in this mess. It was his fault…he was to blame for what has happened to Phineas…his son

"I just…can't believe it. After being turned to stone, trapped in Anti-Phineas' mind, and who knows what else…he's really gone," Marissa said.

The group sat/stood in silence. Another tear hit Phineas' cheek, and Phineas opened his eyes a bit. His eye lids fluttered, and he looked at everyone. Everyone had tears on their eyes and faces. He looked up at his father who also had tears.

"Why is everyone crying?" Phineas asked.

Everyone except Heinz gasped at the voice, and they looked at him. Phineas was wide awake in Heinz's arms.

"You took the blast for me! Why did you have to take the bl-" Heinz never finished his question, for he realized that Phineas was alive. He looked down at Phineas who was smiling at him.

"Hi Dad," Phineas said smiling and Heinz smiled and put him down, "Listen…I know you're not one for hugs but-OH."

Heinz tackled Phineas in a hug crying a single tear of joy. Phineas hugged back also crying a single tear of joy. Soon everyone joined in, and it was a big group hug. Heinz noticed that Ferb and Vanessa were…well close. He gave a 'Be good to her, or you're dead meat, even if you're my son's step brother' look. Ferb nodded, and Vanessa rolled her eyes at her father. Then the group looked at the ruins of the penthouse. Everyone sort of laughed.

"Good think I'm insured," Heinz said, and everyone burst into laughter.

Phineas smiled as everyone came to single handedly embrace him in a hug or in any way they would show they care and are happy. Heinz, Candace, Marissa, Leah, Alycia, Alyssa, Stacey, Ferb, Tristan, Perry, Isabella and even Vanessa and little Suzy hugged Phineas. Buford, Baljeet, Jeremy, the rest of the fireside girls did a knuckle touch with Phineas. After that, Marissa picked him up, and everyone headed for home. Heinz ruffled his hair while he was in the arms of his sister, and he and Heinz did a knuckle touch. Everything was going to be alright…well…let's just wait till we get home and see what Linda has to say about this…

**Me: oh boy…time to see what Linda is going to say**

**Phineas: it's almost the end of this story**

**Isabella: yep**

**Me: that is true, anyway**

**Phineas: please review summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	14. One Big Family

**Me: Alright everyone, this is it. The last chapter**

**Phineas and Isabella: awwww**

**Me: don't worry guys, I already have a story picked out to start writing next**

**Phineas: oh yeah, what was it again?**

**Me: "Return to the Second Dimension: Uprising of Other Alt. Doof"**

**Isabella: I thought it was "Revenge of Other Alt. Doof"**

**Me: I decided to change it because Other Alt. Doof has just risen into our list of villains**

**Phineas: oh great**

**Isabella: anyway, she owns Marissa, Alyssa, Alycia, Leah and Tristan, but not **_**Phineas and Ferb**_

**Phineas: please read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

Heinz, Marissa (holding Phineas), Candace, Ferb, Leah, Tristan, Vanessa and Perry got to the Flynn-Fletcher home. Isabella, Alyssa, Stacy, Alycia, Jeremy, Suzy, Baljeet, Buford, and everyone else went back to their homes. Linda and Lawrence were waiting to embrace their kids. Lawrence gave a group hug to Leah, Tristan and Ferb. Linda did the same with Candace, Marissa and Phineas. Heinz and Vanessa stood there as they switched up. Linda then looked at Heinz, and she walked up to him. Heinz looked at her sheepishly knowing that she knew what happened today.

"I know what you're going to say. I'm irresponsible, and I don't deserve to ever see Phineas again, and I never should have told him or Candace or Marissa. Well I have something to say Linda," Heinz said, and Linda interrupted him.

"Heinz," Linda said, but Heinz continued.

"No, let me say what I have to say Linda. I know you don't think I can be trusted to watch out for them, but you never even let the kids have their say in this matter. Candace didn't, Marissa didn't and Phineas didn't. They should get to say their say. Now maybe you don't think that I love them, but I do love them because they're good kids, and they're my kids and your kids."

"Heinz."

"No Linda! I don't care what you say. I love my kids, and I know they love me. You can tell me I'm irresponsible, but-"

"Heinz! No, that's not what I was going to say," Linda said, "I was going to say…I'm sorry."

"What?" Heinz asked suddenly.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. Also…I should have told them years ago," Linda said.

Phineas looked over at Linda and Heinz, and Linda looked back at him.

"Phineas, I'm so sorry I never told you. None of what happened today would have happened if I'd just told you the truth. I can't help but think what could've happened to you," Linda said as she approached Phineas, and she knelt down and put her hands on his shoulders.

Phineas then hugged his mother in forgiveness.

"It's okay Mom. I understand you were worried about what would happen if I knew," Phineas said.

"No Phineas. It's not okay," Linda said.

Phineas then looked over at Lawrence who had an awkward and nervous look, and Phineas knew what it was…

"Dad," Phineas said and both of his fathers looked at him, and he jerked his head toward Lawrence, "Dad…this doesn't change how I feel about you."

"But now…you're going to call him Dad…aren't you?" Lawrence asked sadly.

"Well of course, but I'll still call you Dad also," Phineas said, and both of them looked at him, "I have two dads now."

Both of Phineas' dads smiled at him as he gave them each their own individual hug. Finally he faced Linda again, and he looked at Heinz. Linda could tell that Phineas felt a little differently towards Heinz now that he knew the truth, but that was okay.

"Heinz, I was wrong about you. You aren't irresponsible. I mean…look at the adventures you guys had. If he was with you all those times, he really was looking out for you guys, and he is very responsible…possibly more responsible than I have been. I mean…look at what I do, I leave for groceries or work and conventions all the time leaving you kids alone, and not even KNOWING what you are doing. Next thing I know you're saving the world, traveling to other dimensions, meeting new friends and villains, and almost dying just going on those adventures, not knowing what you guys are really capable of," Linda said.

"Phineas is capable of so much Linda. You raised our son well," Heinz said ruffling Phineas' hair.

"Yes…OUR son is quite extraordinary…just like his father," Linda said.

"No, he doesn't get all of that from me," Heinz said.

"Well, it splits up between the two of us," Linda said.

Heinz and Linda smiled at each other, and Lawrence approached Heinz. The two shook hands.

"Thank you for…looking out for our son all these years. Watch out for him though. He can get in a bit of trouble at times," Heinz said humorously.

"Hey! I heard that," Phineas said teasingly.

"Well, he's a pain in the butt for villains at least. Anyway, thanks for looking out for them all these years. I can tell you're a great father to them," Heinz said.

"I can say the same to you based on the fact that **our** son is coming up to you," Lawrence said, and Heinz saw as Phineas embraced Heinz in a hug.

"Dad…will I be able to see you anymore?" Phineas asked.

"Phineas…I don't know," Heinz said, "I think it's up to your mother."

Phineas and Heinz looked at Linda who sighed, and she smiled.

"Heinz, you can visit any time you want, and Phineas, you guys are free to visit him at his building whenever you want," she said.

"Really?" Phineas and Heinz asked smiling and their eyes sparkled.

"Really," Linda said nodding, "Heinz, you're a part of this family now as anybody here is. You are too Vanessa."

Vanessa smiled, and Heinz stood up and he put down Phineas gently. Heinz then did something he never thought he would get to do again…he hugged Linda. Linda was a bit surprise by this, but then she surrendered and hugged him back. Eventually Lawrence hugged Linda's other side, and Phineas followed, and eventually everyone joined in the family group hug…even Vanessa. Linda then saw Vanessa, and she and Lawrence noticed how…close she and Ferb were to each other.

"Ferb…are you…in love with this girl?" Lawrence asked.

Ferb and Vanessa blushed as both their parents looked at each other.

"Well…Ferb…are you?" Vanessa asked turning to Ferb.

Everyone looked down at the British boy, and he blushed even darker. Then he nodded, and everyone cheered, for Ferb was in love. Vanessa then kissed Ferb on the cheek, and he blushed so dark, if he'd gone darker, he'd be a sunburnt oompa loompa.

"Well, let's all have some pie," Linda said.

"Oreo pie?" Marissa and Phineas asked.

"All sorts of pie," Linda replied.

"Yay!" everyone said, and they ran to the kitchen.

Phineas was happy. Everyone was happy. The secret of Phineas Flynn and Heinz Doofenshmirtz was discovered, and now…Phineas knew why he had always felt so strange around his friend…his father.

**Me: well that's it. That's the last chapter. See you guys in the next story**

**Phineas: bye**

**Isabella: please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


End file.
